prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethal Consequences
Lethal Consequences is a professional wrestling tag team that currently works for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). The team consists of Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed. The team name is a portmanteau of the ring names of Lethal and Creed. History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008-present) Formation (2008) Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed were both wrestling in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA)'s X Division in the summer of 2008. They began teaming with each other, during that same time. They first teamed on August 7, 2008 edition of Impact!, defeating Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley). TNA Front Line / World Tag Team Champions (2009) The two did not properly team, until November 2008, when a heroic group called The TNA Front Line was formed to oppose Main Event Mafia, a villanous group. Lethal and Creed joined Front Line and became a permanent tag team. The team was initially known as Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed. At Final Resolution in December 2008, Lethal won one of the Feast or Fired briefcases in the Feast or Fired match. The briefcase contained a TNA World Tag Team Championship shot. On January 8, 2009 episode of Impact!, Lethal cashed in his title shot, by teaming with his tag team partner, Creed. The were booked to defeat the champions Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm) for the TNA Tag Team Titles; this episode however taped on December 16, 2008. At Genesis, they lost the titles back to Beer Money in a 3-Way Dance, also involving Matt Morgan and Abyss. During this time, Motor City Machineguns left Frontline, beginning a feud between with the newly renamed "Lethal Consequences" and Machineguns. On February 5 episode of Impact!, Lethal Consequences had a match with Machineguns. During Creed's entrance, he was attacked by Beer Money, causing to be replaced by Eric Young, with whom Lethal won the match. At Against All Odds, Beer Money defeated Lethal Consequences to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship, due to Creed's shoulder injury. Battle with Suicide (2009) In March 2009, Lethal Consequences and Machineguns continued their rivalry, as they exchanged victories in tag matches. They would also battle for the latter team's one half, Alex Shelley's TNA X Division Championship, which would be won by Suicide. Suicide successfully retained the X Division Title against both teams in an Ultimate X match at Destination X, an Xscape match at Lockdown and a King of the Mountain match at Slammiversary. Lethal Consequences and Motor City Machineguns ended their feud and formed an alliance. They all feuded with Suicide and tried to unmask him, but were unsuccessful. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Fireman's carry cutter by Creed followed by a diving elbow drop by Lethal *'Signature moves' **Lethal military presses the opponent in order for Creed to perform a Springboard one–handed bulldog **Vertical suplex (Lethal) / Diving crossbody (Creed) combination Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) See also *Truth and Consequences, the previous team Consequences Creed was in, in 2007, with R-Truth, prior to his leaving the company External links * Jay Lethal's TNA Profile * Consequences Creed's TNA Profile * Lethal Consequences at Online World of Wrestling Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2008 debuts Category:2009 disbandments Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions